We Be Brawlin'
by Sonic Jackson
Summary: Title Isn't final. This is a revamping of 'Scared Yet,' which I found wasn't going the way I wanted. Michael Jackson has to survive 9 months in the world's toughest fighting tournament while suppressing his darker side. Black Ops/Ghosts/MiB 2 crossover.
1. The Magic Begins

_"We Be Brawlin'" is a rewrite of my original Smash Bros. story "Scared Yet?", Which had featured Michael Jackson in a starring role, along with cameos from Shaquille O'Neal and Afro Thunder from Ready 2 Rumble Boxing 2. I re-read the story recently, and I didn't like the way it was going, so I decided to rewrite it._

_Also the title isn't final, so any suggestions are welcome._

* * *

Inside Smash Stadium, Sonic the Hedgehog was leaning back on a chair in the wings behind the stage, waiting for the start of the press conference. Sonic had been in the stadium since 11 o'clock this morning "rehearsing" his entrance on the stage with the other Brawlers so they, as Falco put it, "show off for the fans and get the crowd hyped up for the rookies."

Sonic sighed. He had no idea why they had to have a press conference just to introduce some new members, they usually did stuff like this at the mansion. Not only this, but the entire stadium was remodeled, courtesy of Master and Crazy Hand. And the way the media was hyping this up, you'd think that Rick James and Charlie Murphy was coming.

Sonic chuckled to himself. _Rick James and Charlie Murphy_, he thought. _Where do I come up with this stuff? Maybe I should go __get some fresh air._

At that, Sonic jumped out of his chair, and headed for the backstage exit.

"Sonic!" A voice shouted.

Sonic looked over his shoulder to see princess Zelda walking toward him.

"Hey, Zel," Sonic said. "What's up?"

"Sonic, it's time for us to go onstage!"

"What? But the rookies aren't-"

"Never mind them," Zelda grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him, "The stadium's already jammed up to the sky boxes!"

"Wait," Sonic wriggled free of Zelda's grasp. "There's people here already, yet we weren't given any warning? What's up with that?"

"I don't know, and right now, I don't care! Just come on!" Zelda grabbed him again, and promptly dragged him form the backstage area.

* * *

Later on, after the initial hype and bragging (which was mostly done by Ike and Wario), the moment of truth came: The unveiling of the 2011 rookies.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," the emcee yelled through the microphone, "The moment you've all been waiting for: the arrival of the this year's mystery rookies!"

The crowd went wild with screams.

"Now, just before we unveil the new editions to the roster, let's her a few tidbits of advice from some of our veterans here." The announcer walked over to Sonic. "Let's start with you, Sonic. Do you have any good advice for the rookies?"

"Well, when I was a rookie here, I knew I had speed on my side, but I also knew I had to step up my game, because there's a lot of great talent here, and the arenas we have to fight in can either help you, or cause you to lose. My advice is to watch your back and stay alert at all times. Other than that, have fun, and see you at the top."

"Good advice to live to," the announcer said. "How about you, Ms. Aran?"

"Samus," she replied. "Call me Samus. Anyway, I agree with Sonic. You need to watch your back in this tournament, because anything can happen.

"But I also have to warn that some of us will do virtually anything to get their hands on that title. My advice? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Cliche, but true," the emcee quipped. "How about you, Ike?"

"It's simple: Stay the hell out of my way, and you won't get crushed while I win the tournament."

This caused the crowd yelled and booed at Ike.

"Ah, forget all of you!" Ike yelled. A water bottle ricochet off his head.

"Well... I guess the crowd thinks different, Ike."

_This MC is on a roll, _Sonic thought.

"Now without further delay, here is the first new member!"

The crowed quieted in anticipation.

"From the Big Apple, New York City. Weighing in at 128 pounds, a two-time Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Champion, Afro Thunder!"

A slender, African American man in his mid twenties with a HUGE afro walked out from behind the velvet curtain.

"He's a boxing champion?" Samus whispered to Sonic. "In what division? Babyweight?"

"He's stronger than he looks," Sonic replied. "So is his cousin. Trust me." No sooner he finished this, did the emcee introduce the next Smasher.

"From Miami, Florida. Weighing in also, at 128 pounds, the cousin of Afro Thunder, G.C. Thunder!"

A Prince-looking character came out spinning and dancing around, before joining Afro Thunder.

"Who is that guy?" Snake asked rhetorically. "is he a cross-dresser?"

"Nah, he's just a big Prince fan," Sonic said.

"You seem to know a lot about these guys, Sonic," Ike said."

"I used to watch them on TV when they boxed. Here comes the next one."

"From South Central, Los Angelas, California, Joesph "Ice Cube" Bowman!"

"Wait, did he just say 'Ice Cube?'"

"You can't-a be serious," Mario said, jumping up on Samus' shoulder's for a better look.

Face-wise, the nickname was suitable: He looked exactly like Ice Cube. However his attire was a different matter. He wore a black military-style suit, which was strapped with guns and bullet clips.

"If it wasn't for the suit, you'd think he _was_ Ice Cube!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Samus said. "Here comes another one."

"From Newark, New Jersey. Weighing in at 325 pounds, at over 7 feet tall, a four-time NBA Champion, Shaquille O'Neal!"

"Did he just say who I think he said?" Bowser said, incredulous.

"The crowd's going monkey s-, so that's a definite 'yes'" Sonic said as the green-and-white clad NBA center took the stage. "But now, I'm starting to wonder how they got these guys." Just then, a white curtain descended onto the stage.

"And now, it's time for the debut of the final rookie!" The emcee yelled.

The crowd roared it's approval.

The emcee waited until the crowd quieted down before announcing the final competitor.

"From Gary, Indiana, at 5-foot-9, weighing in at 136 pounds, please give it up for...MICHAEL JACKSON!"

As soon as the King of Pop ripped through the curtain, the opening rifts of "Bad" started playing through the speakers of the auditorium.

"How's everybody doing out there?" Michael shouted.

the crowd screamed so loud, that the building seemed to shake.

"And I thought Master Hand lost his mind when Shaq was introduced..." Snake said.

"If they think he's gonna win even one match here, they're going to be disappointed," Ike said

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. _I guess they'll find out the hard way...

* * *

_Sorry if it seems a bit filler here, But I needed to have a bit of an introduction.

Please review, I'd love to hear what you think, good or bad.


	2. Roomates

**_Chapteter 2: Roommates_**

* * *

Backstage after the conference, nearly everyone was griping about Michael being in the roster.

"Man, this blows," Marth said. "Now we'll probably have to pull our punches when fighting Mr. Sparkles."

"I know how you feel," Samus said. "But, what I'm wondering is, how did he even qualify? I mean, isn't he a little old to be fighting?"

"If there was age limit, Shaq _definitely _wouldn't have made the cut," Snake pointed out.

"True," Samus agreed. "But what's so special about him? I mean, I know he sold billions of albums, broke numerous records, and blah, blah, bah; but that only applies to his _music. _Can he even hold his own in a fight? I personally think he can't."

"I have to agree with you on that," Wolf said.

"Same here," Fox agreed. "But, you never know what could happen."

"What? Is he gonna send a army of little children to fight for him?" Sake quipped, causing the crowd of fighters to erupt in laughter.

"Or better yet, he has magical powers!" Ike roared.

"Yeah, his 'Dance Magic!'" Samus howled.

Many of the Smashers were in hysterics now, while some were on the floor, laughing their guts out. Michael was apparently oblivious to this, since he was listening to his iPod on a couch near the door.

"Give him a break!" Peach said. "Why are you guys even ripping on him in the first place?"

"Peach is right," Zelda agreed. "He just joined the tournament. Why are you just prejudging him like this?"

"Because it's not prejudgment, it's truth," Ike said, causing more laughter from the smashers.

"Not only that, but he's old, past his prime, and he's only here probably to promote some stupid album."

"At least he's making money, unlike you, who lost 3 years in a row in last place."

Everyone, except Ike, erupted with laughter.

"I refuse to comment on that," the swordsman said. "Though I will say this: Jacko's chances of winning are nonexistent."

"His chances of _hearing_us are nonexistent," Snake pointed his thumb at Michael, who was still listening to his iPod.

* * *

An hour later, the rookies were given a tour of the mansion. Joseph, having been born and raised on the streets of South Central, was the most impressed.

"My boys back at S.C. would go ape s- if they saw this place!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, this place is huge," Shaq said. "I don't think my own mansion got anything on this. Hey, MJ, how would you compare your ranch to Smash mansion?"

"Well...Um..." Michael was trying to think of the right words to say. "In a scale of one to ten, compared to my ranch, I'd give it... a nine and a half."

"A nine and a half?" G.C. said. "This place is a solid ten! If I owned this place, I'd have all my girls here."

"What girls?" Afro Thunder asked. "You don't even have one girlfriend."

"Look who's talkin'!" G.C. sniped back.

"Hey, how about trying to be mutual" Michael jumped in, hoping to keep the two cousins from causing a blow-up. "Instead of causing a repeat of what happened in Montreal back in '02?"

"You just won't let that go, will you?" Afro muttered.

"What happened in Montreal?" Joseph asked.

"You don't wanna know," Michael said.

* * *

Eventually, the quintet was given their rooms. Joseph was roomed with Snake, and the two almost immediately hit it off, and became fast friends.

Afro and G.C. shared a room to themselves, which caused Michael and Shaq to wonder how long that arrangement would last.

Shaq was given a special room to himself, thanks to a contract he signed.

Michael wandered around for a few minutes to find his room, until he heard a faint New Jack like beat coming from the other end of the hall he was in. Michael followed the sound until he came to a door at the very end of the hall. The room number matched the one he was given, so he opened the door.

Michael walked inside the room, welcomed by an extended version of Bobby Brown's "The Way Love Is" playing at a high volume. He walked around, and inspected the room.

_Whoever I'm roomed with, they're pretty good at cleaning,_ Michael thought. _They're a NJS fan, too. _He checked one of the closets, which, not too surprisingly, held all of his items. Michael checked to see if everything was in his closet, walked over to the other closet.

"Michael?"

Michael turned around to see Sonic standing inside the doorway, his mouth agape. Michael smiled at his long time friend.

"Hey, Sonic," Michael said. "This your room?"

"Yeah, it is! Did you get assigned here?"

"Yup. We're roommates!"

"Yes!" Sonic jumped in the air.

Michael laughed. "You never changed one bit, have you?"

"Nope."

"Figured as much. You always were full of energy."

"You know me, Michael. I can't sit down in one spot for too long."

"Sonic! Dinner's ready!" Zelda called out.

"Can you sit down long enough to eat?" Michael jokingly asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Come on," he said, gesturing with his hand. "Let's go before they eat everything."

Michael followed Sonic downstairs to the dining room, where some of the Smasher's had already started eating.

* * *

**It seems that Michael and Sonic's freindship goes back quite a few years. I wonder why?**

**Please reveiw, I wanna hear what you got to say, even if you don't like it.**


	3. Black Suits Commin'

**_Chapter 3: The Black Suits are Coming (Nod Ya Head)_**

* * *

Outside on the streets of Nintendo City, a black 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria was driving through the rush-hour traffic in the streets. Inside the car, there were two men dressed in black. The one driving was an older man, about 52 years old, but looked like he was still in his prime.

The other was an African-American, a little less than half his partner's age, with a muscular build. The two drove through most of the city without speaking. Eventually, the younger agent broke the silence.

"Why are we even here, Kay? There's nothing in this city for us to investigate."

"Like I told you for the 30th time, Slick: We're here to keep an eye on one of our agents," the older man replied cooly.

"But what's the point? he should be able to look after himself."

"It has nothing to do with whether or not he's competent. Zed sent us here to check on this particular agent because he's still part of the system."

"WHAT?" the dark skinned agent exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you guys never erased his files or removed his fingerprints?"

"Um, well..." The older agent hesitated before answering. "...Yes and no. You see, this particular agent is a well-known celebrity, and when he joined us a long time ago, he was at the highest peak of his career, and-"

"Wait a minute, exactly when was he at his peak?" his partner interrupted

"1983," the older agent replied flatly. "I wasn't a part of the organization then, and I hadn't got married yet. According to Zed, they _did _remove his fingerprints, but his profile was so high then, they couldn't erase his files. And it stayed like that for the entire time he was with us."

_1983? But the biggest superstar at that time was... No. There's no way possible it was HIM._

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael and Sonic were arguing about what NBA team would win the championship, mainly between Miami and Los Angels.

"You always say the Lakers are going to win every year Mike, but I think the Heat are gonna go all the way this year."

"I don't get why everyone thinks that Miami has a championship team now that LeBron, D. Wade, and Bosh are on the same team. The last time they ever won a championship is when they had Shaq."

"LeBron is a jerk, anyway. Him going to the Heat would've been no big deal, but after that stupid stunt he pulled, everybody hates him."

Sonic scrached his muzzle. "Okay, I'll admit, what he did was ignorant, but now, Miami can get another championship."

"I wouldn't count on it," A deep voice said.

Michael and Sonic turned around to see Shaq standing behind them.

"The Heat may have three star players, but with Rondo, Garnett, Peirce, and me taking over the floor, they don't stand a chance. And neither does Los Angels."

Michael smirked. "You really want to start another beef with Kobe again, don't you?"

"Naw. I'm just going to win another championship and say live on tv, 'Kobe, tell me how my ass tastes!'"

"You always got something to say to Kobe," Sonic chuckled.

"Hey, you guys gonna eat or talk?" Bowman called from the dining room. "Cause I'll glady eat your portions."

"We're coming."

* * *

"Zed made us come all the way from New York to check on HIM?"

"Jeez, why don't you shout it out to the entire city?"

The two agents were just outside the mansion, and had watched the conversation, via X-Ray binoculars.

"But why we have to baby-sit MICHAEL F-KIN' JACKSON!"

"Look Slick, I'm not crazy about this either, but we gotta follow orders. And one of them was to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"But he's not even an-" "Slick" was interrupted by a voice coming from his communicator.

_"All agents report back to headquarters immediately. I repeat: All agents back to headquarters immediately."_

"Slick" sighed. "A man's work is never done..." he muttered.

* * *

**Yeah... Not much of MJ or anybody else here, but I wanted to introduced a couple agents who some may be familiar with... **

**Anyway, TheSilverHandAlchemist has been buggin' me for an update, so without further ado, the third chapter in the story.**

**Please review, because I could use some constructive criticisim and ideas right now. Especially for Bowman. :/**


	4. The Scanning Room

**_We Be Brawlin' Chapter 4: The Scanning Room_**

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" "Slick" asked as they sneaked their way out of the gates of the mansion.

"Not a clue," Kay said in his usual monotone voice. "Right now we only have to worry about two things: Make sure nothing happens to him when we come back, and stay as out of sight as possible so he doesn't figure out he's being monitored."`

"Jeez, you *grunt* make it sound like we're gonna kidnap him or somethin'," "Slick" remarked as he managed to pull his body from between the gates.

* * *

_Much later..._

"...So, we need to do this thing for what excatly?" Shaq asked as he and the other rookies were led down a hall by R.O.B.

"It's quite simple, Mr. O'Neal-"

"Just call me 'Shaquille, or 'Shaq,' R.O.B."

"Sorry, Mr. Shaq." R.O.B. apologized, causing the 7-foot center to sigh in defeat.

"As I was saying before, This scaning process shows us what your attributes are, how much damage your body can take, how much power you can put into your punch, things like that. And, for most of the competitors, it also shows what kind of powers they have."

"What do you do when you find out about their powers?" Bowman asked.

"Well, usually we handicap them."

"Handicap?" the rookies said, confused.

"If a Smasher has a special ability that's very powerfull, or one of their attributes, such as strength, are exremely high, we lower their power to, say, about half or, in some cases, seventy-five percent. In this way, we are able to make everyone's stats roughly equal to one another. If someone was to come into contact with a Smash Ball, those handicaps are broken."

"You mean the thing that floats around sometimes during a match, and let's that person do their special?"

"Yes."

"Can we do what they do?" Michael asked. "I mean, like, the special moves and everything?

"Again, yes. Though the few Smashers that don't have powers, like Snake, for example, have to improvise their specials. Say, throwing a very powerful punch, or a powerful blast from a weapon. Though really, as you would probably say, 'the sky is the limit.'"

Hearing this, the five men fell silent, each one thinking about what they could possibly do with all that power, as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Back up in Michael's room, Sonic was on his laptop talking to Tails on Skype video chat. Sonic had filled Tails in on everything that h happened, including the afternoon's events.

_"Shaquille O'Neal!"_ Tails exclaimed. _"They got Shaquille O'Neal competing? Isn't that a bad idea, considering the fact he could get injured and not be able to return to the NBA?"_

Sonic shruged. "I guess he's willing to take the risk. I don't think he'll be doing a lot of fighting anyway, though."

_"I guess you're right. What about Michael? What does everybody think of him?"_

"Well..." Sonic hesitated, "...The reactions have been... mixed, at best."

_"The others aren't happy about the Hand's final descison, are they?" _Tails said humorously.

"Almost. Peach and Zelda stuck up for him when everybody started talking trash about him earlier. And you already know me and him go back a few years."

_"Yeah," _Tails yawned. _"Hey, it's getting pretty late here in Mobius, Sonic. I'll talk to you tomorow."_

"Alright. Oh, wait. Before you log off, what's Eggman been up to since I've been gone?"

The young kitsune scrached his muzzle. _"Honestly, I have no clue. Eggman's been pretty quiet for a while since you left, and I don't think that's a good thing."_

_Eggman hasn't been trying to attack Mobotropolis since I've left? _Sonic thought. _That's a little weird._

"Hmm. He usually doesn't stay like that for so long. He must be planning something big."

_"Don't worry, Sonic," _Tails said reassuringly. _"If Eggman does show his face here again, you know we'll stop him."_

Sonic chuckled. "Glad to hear it, buddy. Goodnight, Tails."

_"G'night, Sonic."_

Sonic shut off his laptop, and put it in his travel bag

_Meanwhile..._

The five men followed R.O.B. into a large room with a lot of thick, knotted wires and giant computers that were hooked up to an even bigger machine at the room's end. Most of the computers didn't even look like they were hooked up or turned on, as if they were there just to take up space.

"Here we are," R.O.B. said. "Welcome to the scanning room. All of these computers here are used to aproximate each of your attributes."

"Is it nessacary to have all these computers?" G.C. asked as he looked at the computers.

"It's mandatory. About two years ago, the scanner gave some of our competitors a one-hundered percent average. What Master Hand didn't know was that the scanner, at that time, had a very large margin of error. So when the handicaps were put into place, those particuar smashers were essentialy striped of all their skills."

"Damn," G.C. muttered.

"When he eventually figured out how this happened, he took off their handicaps. Right after the tournament, Master hand had fixed the machine to give more accurate results, but it still had a large margin of error. So he connected these computers to the scanner, and each one would show an average from the scanner. If some of the computers got a similar percentage, that would be the true percentage. Do you see?"

"I definetly do," Michael said.

The rest of the rookies nodded in agreement.

"Thats good." R.O.B. moved to a part of the scanner that had a lever attached to it. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Bowman volunteered.

"Just step on this platform, Mr. Bowman," R.O.B. instructed.

As soon as he was in position, R.O.B. pulled the lever down. Blue and red beams of light sliced up and down through Bowman's body. After thirty seconds of scanning, R.O.B. let go of the lever. He then went to each computer and checked their averages.

"Very good, Mr. Bowman. You're atributes have a 88 percent average."

"Hell yeah!" Bowman shouted enthusiasticly as he stepped out of the scanning machine.

"Who would like to go next?" the robot asked.

* * *

_**Man, I need a beta reader...**_

_**Not much shown here in this chapter, other than a lot of (very badly written) filler.**_

_**If anyone is still subscribed to this story, I'm extreemely sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been focusing on my music lately. I've been itching to upload this chapter, but I kept pushing it off until now.**_

_**Send me a reveiw if you spot any errors or have suggestions. And if you're intrested in listening to some of my music, I'll send you a link via PM.**_

_**Until next time, this is SJ, signing out.**_


End file.
